


His Slutty Assisstant

by ChubbyClouds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Angry Sex, Angst, Assistant Eren, Blindfolds, Boss Levi, Caffeine Addiction, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinky Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Smut, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyClouds/pseuds/ChubbyClouds
Summary: Eren Jeager finally gets the job he's been wanting for months and months, but he didn't know the position came with an angry, strict, midget as a boss. Nor did he know that his boss had a secret kinky side.(This summary is horrible I'm sorry ;-;)





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day on the job with his asshole of a boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of this story that I already can't remember the name of! Woo! I haven't written in a while and this is my first time writing on AO3, so if this sucks I'm sorry! I just hope that you guys like this part! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also please ignore any typos, I typed a lot of this on my tiny ass iPod, so... xD)

I hate him. I can't stand him! From the moment I saw that short midget with a scowl on his face walk into the room I automatically knew he would make this job hell! He's short, he's rude, and he has no idea what the hell respect is! 

Now you're probably wondering what the hell is going on and why I hate this stupid, grouchy man so much.

Yesterday I got a call from Ackerman Corporation's headquarters in Seattle, Washington asking me to be an assistant. Naturally, this came with quite a large raise from my job in customer service, so I accepted without hesitation. How hard could it be to a makeup company's CEO be? Obviously, I did not know that the CEO I was working for was an angry 5'3 man would constantly be over my shoulder just waiting for me to fuck up so he could yell at me for it. 

Today was my first day in the headquarters, and from the second I walked in I knew the pay raise really was _not_ worth it. 

People were quickly scurrying across the front entrance with coffee and papers in hand, rushing to get to their designated locations. Others were in small groups that gathered in corners and near the wall, conversing with each other about what they did over the weekend and what they had coming up. 

I looked around the room confusedly, trying to figure out where the hell to go. This caused me to get shoved out the way by a few people, a few muttering rude insults as they pushed past me because I had _no_ fucking clue where I needed to be going. I only glared at them as I stepped out of the way, searching around for someone who could help me.

After seeing nobody, I let out a small sigh and started looking for a map. Upon seeing one, I quickly scurried over to to it and examined all the rooms when a small blonde boy (?) walked up next to me. 

"Hi! Are you new here?" He politely asked with a bright smile. 

"I am.. Uh, do you know where room uh.." I glanced at the notes I had on my phone. They were probably the only things that would keep me knowing what the hell was going on today. "Room... 213 is?" 

"Oh! The marketing meeting room! That'll be on the 22nd flood, go right and it'll be the third door on your left. Are you the new person on the marketing team?" He perked up even more, as if that was even possible.

"No, I'm uh.." I took another glance at my notes, "Levi Ackerman's new assistant. Um.. Is it always this busy in here?" I glanced around the room again. More people were rushing inside to escape the cold air outside and tons of people were trying to get into the elevators to make their way up to the floors they worked on.

"In the mornings, yes. It's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it eventually! Anyways, it's nice to meet you! I'm Armin! I'm on the marketing team, but I won't be in today's meeting. I also work in accounting too. I help a lot with statistics." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I grasped his hand, giving it a small, but firm shake. "I'm Eren. I'm just... An assistant. I don't really know what else to say." I offered an awkward smile. I could already tell that this cute blonde with a bowl hair cut was _much_ smarter than me. He was practically doing three jobs at once!

He let out a small laugh and nodded.. "I get it. Well if you're on the way to the meeting room you should probably hurry. If Levi is there already he'll fire you on the spot for being late. Don't wanna anger him." He pointed out.

Eren's eyes widened. "He's that strict?! That's my boss!"

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about as long as you do your job well and don't argue with him. Don't worry about it; just always make sure your alarm clock is working. I promise he's not as bad as everyone says. He's just more strict than most."

_That didn't calm me down any_ , but with a small huff I replied. "Okay... Well I should get going then... It was nice meeting you. Thank you for all the help."

"No problem! Good luck!" Armin smiled. "Hope your first day goes okay!" He turned and walked off towards the stairs. He probably knew that waiting for the elevator wasn't worth it.

Armin was probably the best part of my day so far. He slightly prepared me for my asshole boss, and he helped me figure out what the hell was going on. I would remember to try and find him again during my lunch break so we could eat together. 

As I made my way to the elevator, I took a deep breath. I'd worked with as an intern before, so I didn't understand why I was getting so worked up. It's practically the same thing as being an assistant. Right? 

I mean, yeah, this is a large corporation that could potentially ruin my social life by giving me extreme amounts of stress and piles of work. 

And yeah, it could emotionally destroy me because my boss is apparently an asshole that will fire you without even letting you give an excuse. 

And my boss could totally make me pull all-nighters every single day so that _his_ work load is less if he wanted to...

_No, no, no_. I can't think like this. If I get worked up I'll just fuck everything up before I even get in the room. 

I took a few deep breaths before exiting the elevator and making my way to the meeting room. 

A few people were sitting around a long rectangular table talking casually. All of them seemed fairly nice. The first person I saw was a tall, muscular blonde with calculating blue eyes. He was talking to a shorter woman with strawberry blonde hair and a kind smile on her face. Across from her was another short blonde. She was holding hands and talking to a tan woman with freckles, and then a few seats down the table a tannish boy with cute freckles splayed all across his face talked to a guy that gave off a complete asshole vibe. _And he looked like a horse_

I carefully chose my seat, deciding to sit next to the polite looking freckled boy. Despite him being so close to the horse with an undercut, I figured that he'd be the easiest to talk to. 

He smiled brightly at me as soon as I sat down. "Hi! Are you new?" 

"I am." I crossed my legs, trying to exude confidence when in reality I was freaking out. "I'm Levi's new assistant, Eren." 

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Marco! And this is Jean." He gestured to horse-face. "We're both script writers for the tv commercials. The tall blonde over there is Erwin Smith. He's the co-owner of the company. He's just sitting in for this meeting."

Upon hearing his name, said blonde looked over and offered a small smile as a greeting. I only gave a nod of acknowledgement and we both went back to our own conversations.

"Next to him is Petra. She's our graphic designer, so she does all the t-shirts and posters and stuff. She's super talented and is a great help if you need anything. And then there is Krista and Ymir. They've been dating for 4 years now, and I hear that Ymir is proposing soon. She's super protective of Krista, so don't try anything." Marco warned. 

Ymir looked over, her eyes narrowing and she pulled the small blonde closer to herself. Krista only laughed a little and smiled at me. 

I smiled back then turned to Marco. "They're cute."

He nodded. "They met while working on editing some of our pictures that we took for our holiday makeup line like 5 years ago."

I nodded, and looked around some more. "Is anyone else coming?" I hesitantly asked. It was already quite a bit of people, but I knew that it definitely was not everyone.

"I think all that left is the boss. He's running late because someone spilled his coffee on his suit. I know that Armin and Annie aren't coming because they're on a time crunch for getting some of the stuff done."

I only nodded. Although everything I had heard about this boss guy had seemed bad, I could sympathize with getting your own coffee poured on yourself. It hurt like hell, and was a huge inconvenience.

As if on cue, a lanky ravenette walked in with a full cup of Starbucks coffee, a laptop bag on his shoulder, and a folder full off various documents walked in. He had on a black blazer, a black button down, and dark grey tie, and black pants. Can you guess what color his shoes were? _Black_. Shocking, right?

He set his stuff down with an annoyed huff. Automatically, he captured the room's attention, stopping all conversation. "Shut up and listen, I'm not in the fucking mood for dilly dallying today." 

I automatically quieted myself, mentally curling myself up into a ball in hopes that I wouldn't be noticed by the cold, seemingly heartless man.

"Who the hell are you?" His piercing silver eyes were pointed directly at me.

Fuck. I immediately straightened my posture and pulled my seat closer to the table, clearing my throat. "I-I'm your new assistant, Eren Jaeger. It's nice to meet you, sir." Dammit, I stuttered. 

He looked me up and down, sneering at my appearance. "Ever heard of a hair brush, kid?" He opened his laptop to pull up a power point. 

I only sat stunned at that. I thought my hair looked fine! I had combed it, which is much more than I usually did! "I-I–"

He cut me off. "It was a rhetorical question. Now let's get on with this fucking meeting. I have shit to do." 

Needless to say, the meeting was shit. Any input I tried to offer he dismissed without a second thought. He told me that I just needed to shut up and listen because I needed to figure out how these meetings worked. Apparently, you have to be with the company for a while and prove yourself before your ideas are even _considered_. Thanks, asshole. He hired me so I can just sit in the corner and take notes, apparently. 

He only listened to that fucking bulky blonde guy with those stupid calculating blue eyes and that Petra girl. 

_Why even have a marketing team if you're only going to take ideas from the co-owner and graphic designer?!_

Suddenly, I felt I rough shake on my shoulder. "Are you even paying attention, kid? The meeting is over. Get out!" He snapped. Obviously I had been in my own head for a while if he was a shaking me that roughly.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, looking up at those cold, silver eyes that my boss possessed. "S-Sorry..." I stuttered out and stood quickly, beginning to pick up my things. 

Levi walked over to the door, impatiently waiting for me to exit so he could lock up behind us. "Hurry up, I don't have all day, brat." 

_Well fuck you too._

And why he felt the need to lock up a meeting room was beyond me, because all it had that was worth anything was a projector, and who would go to the 22nd floor to steal a projector when better things worth so much more lied on the first floor? But _that's none of my business_. 

Once I stepped out the room, Levi turned off the lights behind me and shut the door. "Follow me." He locked the room then walked over to the elevator, not even looking back to see if I was following him.

_Cocky asshole._ I'm just going to keep insulting him in my head so I don't snap at this stupid midget with his stupid, cold eyes.

I continued to mentally express how much I despised him as I followed orders, stepping into the elevator with him.

We made our way up to the 34th floor, where Levi and Erwin's office was and went inside. As soon as we walked inside there was a smaller office and a door that led to a bigger office. There were glass windows so you could see into both offices, but on Levi's side there was blinds that he could close if he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing.

Levi then turned to speak to me. "This is your office. You take phone calls, set up appointments for me, and plan my meetings. You'll also be taking papers from me to other people, and you _will_ get me coffee in the morning. Every morning. The second I walk into this office and I don't see a coffee at my desk, you're fired. I do not function without coffee." He said seriously.

My eyes widened slightly. I can get fired over _coffee_?! "Yes, sir..." I answered obediently. I then looked around the small room. It was quite bland. Light grey walls, a fake plant in the corner of the L-shaped desk, and bland black carpeting. A Dell computer sat on one side of the desk, and a work station with folders, paper holders, and a pen container sat on the other side. There was a filing cabinet pushed up against the wall and a small painting of an ocean hung up across from my desk and from where I sat, I could see into Levi's office and he could see into mine.

"My coffee order will be on your desk each morning. You will arrive 30 minutes before me every day, and we will leave at the same time unless I say so. This job will make you work on weekends, and possibly holidays, so don't get pissy over working on Christmas, cause I just warned you about it." Levi opened the room to his office.

"This is my office. You knock before you enter and you wait for me to acknowledge you before coming in. Don't bother me if you see me testing out products. If you fuck me up, you're automatically given more work hours. One fuck up can mess up hours of _my_ work, so if you mess me up, you just messed yourself up too. In other words, _don't bother me unless it's important._."

"If you need anything else bother the receptionist about it. They know what they hell you need to do." He went his office and closed the door behind him, leaving me confused in my own office. I had no clue where to start, so I simply gaped at him as he closed the blinds that separated us.

_This job is going to be hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's an ass, man. The next part will make a lot more sense, I promise. xD


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is just now beginning to see Levi's coffee addiction, and he makes a new friend while on a coffee run.

My first day of work was hell. Levi was constantly over my shoulder because I had no fucking clue what to do, and I kept getting called an idiot for it. 

And just as I thought I was starting to get the hang of things, Erwin had to pop in and start asking difficult questions. As if Levi wasn't already making my job hard enough. 

He asked a bunch of stupid questions like, "Do you like working for Levi so far?" 

My answer? _No._ But of course I had to lie because if Levi found out the truth I'd be unemployed. So instead, I responded with, "Yeah! He seems like a good boss even if he does have high standards." 

"Do you consider your job easy?" 

_More stupid questions? Please make this stop..._

_Obviously, another no._ "It can be challenging but I can manage! It'll get easier over time." _Not soon enough, please help me figure this shit out_.

"So do you have everything figured out?" 

"Oh yeah, totally!" **_Not at all._**

Luckily, the interrogation was over almost as soon as it started. Levi had poked his head into the room and was sending death glares towards the both of us. "Oi, big ass tree, stop bothering my assistant so he can do his fucking job. He's already clueless enough."

Erwin only smiled at Levi. "I was only making sure he knew what he was doing. I have some documents to go over with you." 

"Then come in and stop being a fucking distraction. We all have jobs to do, you know." His eyebrow twitched and he turned to walk back to his desk. 

Erwin smiled politely. "It was nice talking to you Eren." He got walked into Levi's office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

I let out an irritated sigh then laid my head on the desk when the phone on my desk went off. With a groan, I lifted my head and answered it. 

Just as I was about to open my mouth to answer, Levi spoke. 

"Get me a large peppermint mocha. Come to my office for the money." And with that the line went dead. 

_You literally could have told me that 10 seconds ago face to face. Was the call necessary?_

Sighing, I got up and made my way to his office, remembering to knock before making my way inside so he didn't insult me again.

"It's on the table." He grumbled, nodding his head towards it since he was too busy reading over documents to look up. 

I sighed, calming myself down so I didn't get mad at his lack of acknowledgement. "Would you like anything Erwin?" I went over to the small table in the corner that had a lamp, some makeup products (since this is a makeup company), and a ten dollar bill sitting on top of it.

"I'm okay, thank you. Levi is the one with the caffeine addiction here." He chuckled lightly. 

I chose not to comment, again, so I didn't get insulted, as I grabbed the money. "Alright. I'll be back shortly. Do you need anything else while I'm out, sir?" 

"No. You can get yourself something with the leftover change." 

"Thank you." I then left the room, closing the door behind me. At least my boss is nice enough to pay for me to get some coffee too. I sure as hell am gonna need it since I work for _him_.

I left the building and began to make my way down the Starbucks that was only a few blocks away when I felt a small push against my body. I had bumped into a smaller male, who let out a quiet 'oomph' and and quick string of apologies.

I looked down, about to apologize to _him_ when I realized I knew the short blonde in front of me. "Armin! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it! Where are you headed?" He looked up at me, smiling politely to show he really was okay. 

"I'm on a coffee run for the boss. Are you on break or something?" I asked. 

"I am. Mind if I come with you?" 

"Not at all!" I smiled softly. "Any company is appreciated if it's not that angry midget." 

Armin only let out a chuckle. "Well you still have a job, so you're doing something right." 

I shrugged. "I guess, but I'm still struggling a lot so I could lose it at any moment."

"Don't be so down! I'm sure you're great at your job! You'll keep it!" He encouraged.

I only shrugged again, looking around at the people who were huddling up in their jackets and trying to find warmth. "He's strict... I feel like I can't even ask him a question without being considered an idiot." 

"He gives off a mean vibe, but once you get past it you'll realize that's just _him_. He doesn't mean to be that way, he just doesn't know how to act any other way." He shrugged. "Even with his friends he's that harsh."

"He has friends?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yeah. He may deny it, but Erwin and Hanji are his closest friends. They've known each other since they were young."

"Hanji?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet? I'm surprised she hasn't introduced herself yet... She works on making the makeup as good for your skin as possible, while being sure that it's good quality. She's very eccentric and exciteable, but easy to get along with. I think you'd like her." Armin explained.

"She sounds like the opposite of Levi." I pointed out before stepping inside of the Starbucks. Automatically, a gust of warm air hit my face and my body relaxed as I took in the comforting smell of coffee. 

"She is, but somehow they're still close friends." He went up to the counter and ordered a small hot chocolate for himself.

I nodded and glanced over the menu as he paid for his drink. Once he moved to the other side of the counter, I ordered Levi's peppermint mocha and my own raspberry white chocolate mocha, then resumed our conversation. "Does Hanji come see him often?"

"Despite how much he hates her visits, yes. She cares deeply for his well being, so she constantly is checking up on him." He grabbed his drink from the barista, giving him a polite thank you as he opened the lid so it could cool down.

"They sound close. Do you have any really good friends?" I asked, grabbing my drink along with my bosses. 

He shrugged. "None that are extremely close. I'm in college right now, so I'm really focused on my school work."

"Oh, wow. Really? You sound really smart. You already do so much." We made our way out of the shop together side by side. 

He blushed faintly, embarrassed by the praise. "Thanks. It's really not that much though..." 

"It's a lot more than I could do!" I admitted. "Embrace your smartness! It'll get you places!" 

He looked down shyly, smiling at the ground. "Thanks... I'll take that into consideration."

I only smiled back at him. The rest of our walk back to Ackerman headquarters was spent in a comfortable silence. It was easy to tell that we would soon become great friends. 

Once we were in the elevator, we said our goodbyes, with a promise to see each other again soon. Armin got off on the 24th floor, and I got off on the 34th. 

I stepped out the elevator and made my way to my small office, setting my drink on my desk so I could go to Levi and give him his coffee.

Levi; however, beat me to it. Within a moment, the door that separated our offices opened, and Levi held his hand out expectantly. 

"Large peppermint mocha." I handed him his drink, watching as he took a sip. He nodded with approval before speaking. "I have some documents you need to take to the production department."

"Um.. What floor would that be?" I asked.

He retreated back into his office. "Just take it to the head of that department. His office is on the 11th floor. I'm sure you can read the signs and figure out which office is his. _You can't be that stupid._ "

 _I knew he was starting to get too nice..._ "Okay."

"When you get back call Hanji Zoë and tell her I need to set up a meeting about our most recent liquid lipstick collection." He handed me the documents I needed to bring to the head of the production department. 

I nodded. "I'll be back momentarily, then."

"Oh, and _take the stairs_. You better be back in 5 minutes or you're working late tonight." 

My eyes widened and I was about to retort when he cut in.

"The clock is ticking; hurry it up." He smirked and sat down, obviously enjoying the fact that he was getting to me.

My eye twitched, but I quickly turned and made my way out to follow orders. This day wasn't even halfway over and I was already done. 

_And I still hate that little midget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people don't get the grande, venti, Starbucks size thingy, so I just went with small, medium, and large. Hope you guys are okay with that! Anyways, Levi is going to start being more of an ass soon. Just give it time. Oh, and Hanji is in the next chapter!


	3. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Hanji and learns something new about his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I had the PSAT today, but here it is!

Today was my fourth day working for Levi. I was beginning to get used to his snappy remarks and my job was becoming substantially easier. I had found an almost solid routine for every day. Of course, it slightly varied depending on when Levi had meetings or appointments, but it was a nicely planned out schedule.

My schedule included arriving at 7:45am, give or take a few minutes, going up to the 34th floor to grab the sticky note with Levi's coffee order on it, clocking in on my computer, then leaving the building once again to go get Levi's order. 

After returning back to the office, Levi would typically be just arriving, so I would leave his coffee on his desk, check the phones, then move on to sorting documents and arranging meetings. It went on like that until noon, when Levi would order another coffee and I would go on my lunch break, which I was typically accompanied by Armin. After that, I would go back to organizing documents and delivering papers all across the building when Levi would ask for yet _another_ coffee. 

And then I would go back to my job and stay until Levi was about to leave. He would then give me any last orders, write down his coffee for the next day, and leave the office with me following behind. 

Basically, I had learned that my boss had a _serious_ caffeine addiction.

I had heard horror stories from both Armin and Erwin about days where Levi wouldn't get his morning coffee, and those days were the most miserable for everyone else. 

He demanded much more work to be done and accepted only the finest quality of anything. Orders would be shouted out left and right, and the permanent scowl on his face only deepened. 

Any day Levi didn't have his coffee, you knew someone was about to get fired. Whether it be the assistant for not finding him the warm, caffeinated beverage he so desired, or the janitor for not dusting the corners of his office which he specifically asked him to do _every. Single. Day._

Oh, did I ever mention Levi's ridiculous need for everything to be spotless? 

The one time I left an empty candy wrapper on my desk he called me a disgusting pig and threw the wrapper away, telling me if I ever got any crumbs on his documents that I would dearly pay for it. He then went off onto a long lecture about what he expected hygiene wise, which then led to him insulting my constant 'unacceptable' appearance.

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest, your shirt is wrinkled and _unprofessional_ looking, and your shoes aren't even _clean_. The shirt doesn't even fit you right! The sleeves are too long and your pants don't even accentuate your frame properly! You look like a sack that doesn't know what a hairbrush is!" He yelled. 

In the end, Levi threw a small tube of concealer at me and told me if I was going to look like shit, I should at least hide my horrible under eyes, in which I responded with, "You probably should take your own advice then. You look like someone gave you a black eye." 

... And that's how I ended up with an ice pack on the back of my head as a whined in pain.

Levi had smacked me for my sarcastic comment, and told me not to disrespect him again. 

Although I was pretty sure him hitting me was _illegal_ , I didn't complain because at least I still had a job and I finally got to say what was actually on my mind. His glare was enough of a punishment in my opinion, though... 

From this day forward; however, I will attempt to look better. I may even pick up a cheap comb from Walmart on my way home. 

I knew I had one at my house, but I had no clue where it was and I probably didn't want to know. Just thinking about it ending up on the floor and having all sorts of different bugs on it scares me. _What if I got a spider in my hair or something because I wasn't paying attention?_

Imagine how scary that'd be... 

I knew for _sure_ that I'd be picking up a comb after having that thought.

Or I could just come to work with uncombed hair like I usually do... Why does Levi even care? I'm not in any pictures and nobody comes in my office. The receptionist will deal with anyone that comes in person to set up a meeting.

Who does that now anyways? They realize technology is a thing, right? 

Old geezers.

A sudden knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and prompted me to lift my head up from my desk.With a groan, I held my ice pack against my head to keep it in place as I stared at the door strangely.

 _Who the hell is knocking in such a random pattern?_ I got up and opened the door. "Yes?" I asked confusedly.

A brunette with glasses suddenly squealed in delight and pulled me in for a hug. "Ah! You're even cute than I thought! I could just eat you up! You _have_ to let me test my new makeup on you!"

My eyes only widened as I awkwardly tried to get away from the crazy woman that was holding on to me like I was her long lost brother.

Suddenly, a door was slammed open and a loud voice poured into the room. "Oi! Shitty glasses! Why are you here?" Levi was standing in the doorway glaring daggers at the taller woman holding onto me. 

Suddenly she released me and ran towards my short, angry boss, pulling him in for a bear hug. "My little Levi! You're even shorter and angrier than I remember!" She squealed.

_Good. Squish him instead of me._

Levi tried pushing her away, but the more he resisted the more she pushed his head into her breasts. 

I tried not to snort at the sight of Levi being suffocated from a hug from a crazy woman with her breasts. I didn'5 want to get smacked again.

I think that's the dream way to die for any straight man, though. Maybe he likes it more than he's showing?

Suffocation from boobs. Sounds pretty great if you like tits. 

But I don't really like tits...

But dicks are _weird_...

Am I asexual?

... Nah. I just like my hand I guess.

Hm... Is my boss gay?

What about that weird woman?

"Eren!" Levi snapped. "Pay attention you damn brat! I need more coffee!"

"O-oh! Okay!" I grabbed my notepad and a pen. "Sorry. What do you want?"

He was free from the woman's hold now. "What were you even thinking about brat?" He folded his arms, frowning at me.

"Ah.. It's nothing." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. 

"No, tell me. What the hell had you so in your head that you didn't even hear me snap your name _multiple times_?"

"It's really nothing; I was just thinking."

"Eren." His eyes sharpened, his glare piercing right through me.

"I'd just give up if I were you~!" The tall brunette woman chimed in. "My little Levi never gives up!" She hugged him from behind.

"Stop calling me that, shitty glasses! Piss off!"

I awkwardly shifted on my feet.

"What were you thinking about, brat?" He repeated.

"I said nothing..." I mumbled.

His glared only sharpened. I really had no choice left at this point...

"I was just thinking about if you were.. gay." I mumbled the last part, regretting the fact that I told him as soon as I said it.

He only snorted and turned away, going back into his office. 

"Aw! Levi~! My little midget is a _rainbow~_."

I only nodded. "So uh.. Does he still want coffee?"

Levi spoke up. "Large Caramel Macchiato."

And then I was off on my way to Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Eren'll be questioning his sexuality now xD


	4. Those Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek into what Levi's life~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up! I just have a lot going on!

"Why did you tell him?" I scowled at Hanji, crossing my arms to show just how serious I was.

"Tell him what~?" She asked innocently, sitting down on one of the sofas that was across the room. A mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"You know what. Stop acting innocent, shitty glasses." My eyes narrowed.

She cackled, throwing her head back. Automatically, I was confused. What the hell did I say? 

_What the hell is so funny?_ I asked, anger obvious from my expression. 

"Because you want to get in his pants of course! Why else?" She sang as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

I only raised an eyebrow at her. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?" I asked irritably, my glare relaxing some. 

"Well don't you bang all your assistants?" She rested her head on the palm of her hand, watching me carefully.

"The gay ones." I replied. "But that doesn't mean he's gay. And it sure as hell does not mean _I'm interested._ So far all of my assistants have been attractive because _I_ picked them. Mike hired this one." 

"But he's such a cutie! Did you not see those gorgeous eyes?!" She gushed. "And he's such a sweetheart!" She clasped her hands together, squirming around like an idiot. "He's precious! And how you could you pass up that booty?!" 

"It's not that great, considering he doesn't even choose pants that accentuate it properly." I stated.

"Oh? So you've been peeking~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"You obviously have been to. And how can I not when he's constantly walking around?" 

"Getting _you_ coffee without any complaints." She pointed an accusing finger at me.

I glared harshly at her. "He knows that if he complains then he doesn't need this job." I sat up straight and pulled my chair up to my desk. "Now would you leave? I need to test some products."

"But _Levee~_ ," She drawled out. "I've missed you! You can't just push me away so soon~!" 

"Yes, I can. Leave." I ordered.

She pouted and got up, but instead of leaving she only came closer. "Will you at least try figuring out if he's gay? I need a less grouchy gay best friend!"

"So you want to replace me with my future fuck buddy?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine by me, but I doubt anyone would want your obnoxious ass." I folded my arms once again.

She gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her heart. "How harsh! This is why you need to just settle down! I bet Eren would be a good husband!" She stated.

"Are you saying I would be the wife?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh~! Are you imagining it already? I think you'd make an excellent wife for that bright eyed beauty!"

"And why is that?" My eye twitched as I watched her fantasizing something that would _never_ happen.

"Well, you're short of course! And you wear makeup~"

I cut her off. "Oi! Let me stop you right there! I'm the CEO for a fucking makeup company that my mother passed down to me. Of course I test out the products! I can't let shitty quality products be put in stores!" I snapped.

"You have makeup testers for that, honey." She pointed out.

"They're not trustworthy enough. If I don't approve, it's not getting sold." I replied back snarkily.

" _Okay~,_ moving on now, you'd cook for him~"

"I can't cook."

"You can learn! And you like to clean!"

" _I will not be a housewife to him!_ "

"And you can take care of kids!" She finalized, completely ignoring my last statement.

" _No I can't._ "

"Yes you can! You were the perfect caretaker to Isabel and Farla-"

A sudden pang of depression and anger coursed through my body and I stood up quickly, cutting her off. " _Get out._ " I said with a deadly look in my eyes.

She sat in shock, watching me carefully. "Levi.. It happened years ago..." "Hanji." I said seriously, my body starting to shake. "Out!" "I'm sorry... I-I thought you were over it al-" She continued.

" _Get out!_ " I screamed at her, my hands balling into fists. I knew I was about to grab something and throw it at her if she didn't leave, and I didn't want to lose my friend, even if she did piss me off to no end.

Her eyes showed hurt, but she nodded and quickly made her way out of the room.

I sat back down shakily, burying my face into my hands. I knew that I let my anger get the best of me, but Isabel and Farlan was an extremely sensitive topic. The incident had happened over 7 years ago, but I still broke down every time I thought of them. I tended to try and avoid thinking of them by constantly working and keeping myself busy, but sometimes the thought of them would weasel it's way into my mind and I couldn't push it back, and it killed me.

It would make it so that I wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day ay work and I would only return back to my violent ways if I had stayed. I would have snapped at anyone I saw, and heaven forbid if someone pissed me off fists might have started flying.

With that, I stood up and grabbed my keys, preparing to write a note telling Eren to just go home. If I wasn't here then there was no point to make him stay.

Just as I grabbed my pen, Eren knocked on my door, his bright green eyes watching me carefully. "I got your coffee, sir."

_Great. Now I have to deal with him._

"Just set it down." I finished gathering my things and pulled my laptop bag onto my shoulder with a grumble.

"Are you leaving?" He walked into the room, placing the warm beverage on the desk. 

"Something came up. You can leave too." I grabbed the Starbucks cup, blowing on it some before taking a sip. 

Eren stayed quiet for a moment before piping up once again. "You hold your cup weirdly. How do you do that?" He tested it with his own cup, curling his hand around the rim as I did. 

"Ere-"

Suddenly the lid fell off the drink and scorching hot coffee fell all over Eren and the wood flooring in my office. 

"Eren! God fucking dammit. Let me get the janitor." I grumbled, walking over to my phone. I was already pissed. I didn't want to deal with his stupid shit. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He repeated over and over, while trying to peal his shirt off of his skin. "F-fuck.." He whispered shakily, obviously in pain. 

"Just take the fucking shirt off, you idiot!" I threw some napkins at him. "Just wipe it off of you!"

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor so he could soak up any coffee that had seeped through his shirt, weaking mumbling apologies.

I had gotten a janitor to come to the room and mop up the coffee as Eren examined his red skin with a pout. "Ow.. How do you even hold your cup like that?!"

" _I don't know. I just do._ Now stop being a fucking idiot and don't try what I do. Obviously it'll just get you hurt." I snapped. I knew my bad attitude was unnecessary, considering I had assistants that had done worse, but I couldn't help it.

He nodded and looked down at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause any trouble." 

"Just don't do it again. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my coffee once again and turned to leave. 

"Can I ask a question first?" He was looking up once again, his bright green eyes staring right at me.

"What?" I turned around and looked back at him. 

"Did something happen? Something just seems off..." 

"I'm _fine._ " I said a bit too defensively before leaving, slamming my office door behind me. 

_Fucking brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins!
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think down below! Any constructive criticism is appreciated!


	5. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks about Levi's pooping schedule, learns about his past, and learns about his love for fucking cute assistants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysssss! My brother is an official adult today!

I went home, as Levi told me to, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at work.

When I had gotten out the elevator I saw the brunette girl from earlier with tears in her eyes as she was walking towards Erwin's office. She didn't notice me, luckily. She seemed like such a bubbly, happy person, and from what I saw, Levi's grouchiness didn't effect her, so I knew whatever had happened with them had been bad.

I had hoped that by trying to copy the way he held his cup that I would distract him from what had happened, but I only ended up making a mess and pissing him off more. He was fuming when he left, and I couldn't help but be worried. I had never seen him so mad before. I knew that he was a naturally stubborn and easily-angered individual, but this was worse than usual. He made his best friend _cry_.

But no matter how much of an asshole he could be, I still cared. He was my boss, and without him I'd be living on the streets. Plus... 

_He got me coffee..._

But on top of that...

_He gave me a paycheck._

Either way, though, nobody deserved to have to feel that much emotion in such a short time period. I was only gone for 15 minutes, and I knew that whatever Hanji had said to Levi had thrown him into a spiraling tornado of feelings that he most likely did not expect to have to deal with.

I was tempted to go into Erwin's office to ask them both what had happened, but I had decided against it. Not only was I just Levi's assistant, but I knew that nothing business-wise would piss him off that much, so it had to be personal.

I just wondered what had made him so mad...

Did Hanji call him short? I knew he hated that but that seemed a little extreme. Maybe she called him Capt'n short stuff, or like... Stubby Levee.. _I'm not good with coming up with nicknames._ But she called Levi Levee, right? So I mean... It works. I guess?

Or maybe she brought up something from his past? He never talked about any parents. Maybe they died and he was thinking about them? He could have been channeling his sadness by covering up with fury. It was very possible.

Or maybe Hanji had squeezed one of Levi's closest friends to death.

I could totally believe it! That tall, skinny woman in heels could really give you a bear hug! I was surprised Levi, nor I, hadn't passed out from the tightness of her squeezes. I couldn't even breathe for the time that she was clinging to me!

Although it was unlikely, if that was the case I wouldn't doubt it for a second. I guess I'll find out if Levi takes a day off of work for a funeral.

But on a different note, how did Levi not even take a peek at me shirtless? I know he's gay, and I know gay people don't look at every shirtless man that they see, but I had caught him looking at my ass on multiple occasions, so why didn't he even glance?

I knew I shouldn't have cared as much as I did, but I really wanted him to look. I wasn't even sure that I was gay, but I thought Levi was attractive, and I wished he would have just given me a few seconds of his time. 

I mean _yeah, I was being burned by scorching hot coffee_ , but I like my body being appreciated, you know? I had been getting healthier with all these coffee runs, and all this Starbucks was making me poop more. I felt skinnier after those poops; therefore, I thought I looked skinnier, and I wanted a second opinion on my figure.

_I wonder how much Levi poops..._

He drinks a lot of coffee, so he must go _a lot_. But I felt like I never saw him leave his office to go to the bathroom. It was always just so he could go to a meeting or drop of confidental documents. I knew he was a clean freak though, so maybe he refuses to use public bathrooms and plans his pooping around his schedule. He might have a nice morning poop, and then one at night.

That's a lot of shit though... ... What if he's constipated in the morning and it has to wait for it to come out? What if he has work? Does he just say he's sick and stays home until it comes out?

Why am I even thinking about this? He might not even poop in the morning. I know people who only poop like once a week that drink coffee. He could be one of those people.

Although, _I doubt that's healthy._

Pooping is important for your health!

Just as I was about to mentally go off on a long conversation with myself about how often you should poop and how to get a nice, desirable log, a phone call brought me back to reality. 

Quickly, I answered, assuming it was either Levi or Armin. "Hello?"

"I need Starbucks but don't feel like leaving my house. Bring me some here." Levi stated.

Usually, I would refuse to bring him coffee after my shift was over, but because he did let me off early and I was dying to know what happened, I agreed. "What do you want and what's your address?" I replied.

"I'll text it to you. I'll be waiting." He hung up after that, and within the next minute, my phone dinged, signalling a new text. 

Levi had told me his address and what he wanted from Starbucks, then reminded me that he was impatient so I had to hurry my ass up.

_Trust me, Levi, I know you're impatient already._

I pulled my shoes back on and threw a forest green cardiagan before I left my apartment, locking the door behind me. 

Quickly, I made my way to my car then drove to Starbucks. Any other day I would walk because New York traffic is _ridiculous_ , but because I had no clue where Levi lived I decided a car would be best in case I got lost when it was dark.

Going through the drive-thru, I got both Levi and I our drinks, paying with my own money, then pulled out and made my way to where Levi lived.

I had found the building within 15 minutes, struggling to find close enough parking for another 5, then stood in the entrance for another 5, waiting for Levi to buzz me into his condo on the top floor.

 _What is it with rich people and living on the top floor of a tall building in New York?_

By the time I was in Levi's condo, my frappe had slightly melted despite the freezing weather and I was an ice crystal, but the warmth of Levi's home immediately helped me relax. 

His house was more homey than I imagined. Red curtains draped the large, wall length windows that showed off New York's prettiest skyscrapers, and the cream colored couches with throw blankets and pillows tossed over them looked welcoming and comfortable. 

I figured he'd be more into a contemporary style. He exuded high-fashion, modern class and seeing his home made me automatically rethink who Levi really was. 

Levi also looked more at home and relaxed than I had ever seen him. Not only did his eyes look more blue instead of the cold silver I usually saw, but his outfit was different. He wore a black turtleneck that showed off his muscles, but also didn't make him look uncomfortably tight. He paired it with a pair of maroon sleep pants, giving him a casual, yet sexy look.

He looked up at me, looking emotionally drained. "Coffee." 

I handed it to him, watching as he took a sip and walked towards the couch. 

I took that as an invitation to come inside and quietly closed the door behind me. "Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked. 

He sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "I could be better. Sit down."

I shuffled my way over to the couch, sitting at the other end. "Do you want to talk about it?"

" _No._ "

"Am I allowed to guess?" 

He stayed quiet for a moment before replying. "Yes." 

"Does it have to do with abuse?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"Somewhat."

"Family?"

"Yes." 

All his answers were straight to the point, as usual, and I greatly appreciated his honesty. He wasn't one to beat around the bush to cover his ass, and he wasn't going to lie, even if it did involve something that was sensitive to him. 

"Are you close to them?"

"Not anymore."

I thought for a moment. "Was it a fight?" 

"Partly."

"Are they still with us?"

He tensed up. No reply.

_Bingo._

My heart became heavy as I went on, starting to think of my own experiences. "And Hanji brought it up?" 

He cleared his throat. "Yes..." 

I stayed quiet and looked down at the ground, wondering if I should tell him about what happened with me. I knew it would bring us closer and help him know that I understood where he was coming from, but it still hurt to talk about. 

"My mom died when I was little, my dad ran away, and my sister died in a car crash." I said shakily. I felt like a million emotions had just smacked me in the face, and it hurt. 

I was supposed to be here for Levi. I shouldn't throw myself a pity party when he's hurting. 

"I never knew my parents. My brother and sister weren't actually related to me, but they were the closest thing I had. We had gotten into a fight and... I fucked up." He cleared his throat again, obviously trying not to show emotion. "I'm not going into details."

"I'm not either..." I mumbled. 

"I never knew you were as fucked up as me." He took a sip of his drink.

I only shrugged. "We all have our shit, I guess..." 

He snorted. "You still know nothing about me." 

"What should I know?"

"I tend to hook up with my employees a lot. Particularly, cute assistants." 

My eyes widened and my face flushed over in an instant. I was shocked by what he said. And who just says that after such a deep conversation?!

_Is that true or is he just fucking with me? Or does he actually want to fuck me? Like, bend me over the desk and shove his dick in me, fuck me._

"O-oh... Okay then..." I mumbled shyly.

Levi snorted at my reaction, casually drinking his coffee. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Levi fiddled with his phone and I waited for my blush to go away. 

I was the one to break the silence, needing to ask questions about what he brought up. "Did you say that because you're interested in me?"

"If you picked up a comb and got you some nicer jeans, I probably would be."

I frowned. "Rude. At least I don't have smeared eyeliner on."

"I was testing it and was crying. I had to test if it was waterproof."

"Or were you crying about what Hanji brought up?" I asked before thinking about it. 

He didn't bother commenting on my bluntness. "Yes. I rarely cry so I wasn't going to waste the opportunity."

I chuckled. "Even when you're crying you're working." 

"Welcome to the life of a CEO." 

"I suppose so." I smiled softly. "Will you be at work tomorrow?"

"Yes, and it's getting late and I need to clean and get some damn sleep so leave." He said bluntly.

I nodded and got up, still a bit awkward from earlier. "See you tomorrow then. Text me your coffee order in the morning?"

"Alright. See you then."

I left his condo and made my way home, happy with what I had learned.

I figured out a lot more about Levi than I had expected, and I was glad. I was a bit shocked about the sleeping around thing, but I was okay with it.

I was straight, I think, so I figured he wouldn't try anything. He respected people's sexuality.

I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot went on this chapter. From here on their relationship will be building a lot!


	6. Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns a little more about himself by diving into the world of porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys T^T

I laid in bed that night with a strange desire I had never had before. It was like my brain was setting off an alarm telling me to figure out my sexual orientation. Why? I have no clue.

Not only did it frustrate me to no end because I just wanted sleep because I had work, but it made me even more confused. 

_How the hell do I figure that shit out?_

With that, I picked up my phone and texted Armin, figuring he would know since he was gay. Armin knows everything anyways. He's a genuis. 

**Eren :P**  
Hey, arm. i got a question. 

Not even a minute later, Armin replied. **blonde coconut**  
Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?

 **Eren :P**  
how did u know u were gay? 

**blonde coconut**  
I dunno. I just kind of knew. Are you..?

 **Eren :P**  
i dont know. how do i figure that out?

 **blonde coconut**  
Oh, wow. Um... Are you interested in any guys? Do you think about them naked? Or stare at their butt?

 **Eren :P**  
No. But some guys are attractive, ig.

 **blonde coconut**  
Oh, jeez. This is awkward but try watching porn o///o. I would recommend going to a gay bar, but that might be a lot to take in. Especially if you don't know at all. >///<

**Eren :P**  
but wat kind tho? any recommendations?

 **blonde coconut**  
Just whatever catches your eye. Good luck figuring out, though. I'll support you either way ^-^

 **Eren :P**  
Thanks, arm. ill try it

I set my phone down and pulled my laptop over to my bed. I watched straight porn all the time, so surely gay porn wouldn't be that different. Just two dicks and no boobs. 

With that, I pulled up private browser and went to a random porn website, then began searching through what they had. 

Automatically, I was overwhelmed. There were _a lot_ or scary hairy dudes, and guys with dicks that were the size of large sausages. 

_And not those puny breakfast ones._

I bit my lip, wanting to find someone that had about the same body type and dick size as me. I figured that if they were similar to me, than I could do whatever they could do. 

After a few minutes of searching, I found one that I thought would be okay. It was 10 minutes long, and the two 'actors' were normal sized people that didn't terrify me. 

Sighing, I pressed play, watching the two talk for a bit until they started rubbing up against each other. 

I watched intensely as he pulled off the other guy's shirt and tossed it to the side as they made out. He then teased his nipples with his finger and kissed down his neck. 

Within a matter of seconds, I could feel my cock starting to react to the scene. Still, I kept my pants on. 

I paid attention as the other guy bent him over the countertop. The slightly taller male was naked now, his ass sticking out as the guy with only his unzipped pants on slapped his ass. 

_The shorter one is topping???_

My question was quickly answered when he slapped his ass again and told the taller guy to thank him for giving him attention. 

Quickly, he thanked the smaller male, sticking his ass out for more smacking. 

Just the sound of the smack echoing through the room made me want to pleasure myself, but I restrained myself.

The shorter male bent down and my eyes widened quickly when the camera zoomed on what he was about to do. 

He began to eat him out, which caused my cock to twitch at the sight. Shockingly. I knew straight people did this, but that's... your poop chute... I knew how unsanitary it was, but just imagining someone doing that to me said shivers of pleasure down my body. Fuck shit. They probably cleaned up before doing this anyways. 

I put my hand over my member, wanting to wait until they were actually fucking to see if I could get off to it. 

Within a minute, the guy was back up off his knees. He pulled off his pants completely, and pumped his member a few times before slowly pushing inside of him. 

The camera zoomed in on him slowly being taken in, then switched to the bottom guy's face. 

His jaw was quite obviously tense, and you could tell he wasn't extremely comfortable as the other guy began to thrust. Oh shit... How much will it hurt if I do that?

Despite my scared thoughts, I pushed my pants down some and pushed those thoughts back, just trying to get less fabric between my member and my hand. 

In a few moments, the bottom was now moaning in pleasure and the top was thrusting much faster. 

These sounds caused me to bite my lip as I pulled my boxer briefs off in a rush, needs to pleasure myself properly. The sounds were beginning to turn me on even more, and I couldn't last much longer without the assistance of my hand. 

I wrapped my hand around my twitching cock and began to quickly pump myself right away, throwing my head back to moan at the sudden rush of pleasure. 

My hand adventured up and down, pumping both fast and slow when I wanted to tease myself. My breathing became ragged as I pleasured myself more. I occasionally brushed my thumb over my tip before going back to thrusting into my hand, moaning loudly at the waves of bliss coursing through my body.

I was going faster, and faster, and faster, and was coming closer and closer to my release when my phone started blaring loudly. 

I jumped up, my heart rate spiking as I quickly released my member to figure out where the noise was coming from and why is was going off. 

Hurriedly, I paused the moaning coming out of my computer and figure out that my phone was ringing. Still terrified for my life, I answered my phone without checking the caller ID. "H-hello?" I asked, out of breath. 

"What the hell were you just doing? You sound like you're dying." Levi muttered. 

"N-nothing!" What the hell?! How did he know?!

"Even over the phone you're a horrible fucking liar. Were you just jacking off or some shit? No way you were working out at 3am." 

"I was not!" I yelled defensively. By now my face was probably completely red and my member was hurting from being so close but not pleasured enough for release. "What do you want?" I muttered.

Levi smirked, wanting to taunt Eren. "Phone sex." 

"H-huh?!" My eyes widened. _No way! He has to be messing with me!_

"Do it, brat. Get naked, which I'm sure you already are, and let me teach you how to properly pleasure yourself." He said casually.

"N-no way! Levi! You're fucking with me, right?!" I stuttered.

"I was, but now I'm curious." He smirked. 

"Levi!" I yelled in horror. "No! I'm not even gay!"

Levi snorted loudly at that. "Yeah, and I haven't done porn." He said sarcastically. 

I gasped, no longer horrified by what had just happened because of this new information. "You've done porn?!" 

"I'm surprised you haven't found out yet. Before I got this company I was dirt poor so I did porn for money. It made me rich real fast, then my mother gave me her company so I stopped." 

"Oh... Wow..." I bit my lip, waiting to see if he'd go into detail. Instead, he did the exact opposite.

"So... Phone sex?" 

"No!" I yelped, my face burning once again.

He shrugged. "Maybe one day. Anyways, come in to work two hours earlier today."

"Wha-? Why?" I shifted on my bed, curious why he'd want me in early. Starbucks wasn't open at that time, so what was I supposed to do? 

"Just do it." He said bluntly. 

I sighed. "Okay..." He left no room for argument, so I just gave in. 

"Now go finish hand fucking yourself. Don't come into work sexually frustrated." Levi abruptly hung up, leaving me a blushing mess in my small apartment with my paused porn in front of me, and my dick slowly going soft.


	7. Underdressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long, long break! I got super duper busy! I doubt any regular readers are still around, but to anyone that is, thank you so much! Expect more updates soon<3

It had been 5 minutes since I got off the phone with Levi, and I still had my pants down and the porn on pause. What was I supposed to do? 

Was I supposed to look up Levi's porn? Why would he tell me he did it if he knew I watched porn? Did he want me to look?

It felt wrong... Seeing my boss naked would be strange. It'd probably be the only thing I could think about too.

On top of that, seeing him would be so much more awkward, but the temptation was killing me. He flirted with me a lot, he's extremely open about his sex life, but he's also extremely attractive. 

That short midget had a fine fucking body. I couldn't even imagine it without clothes on. 

_Or I could just watch his porn to see..._

... Maybe I'll just look at the thumbnails.

I went up to the search bar of the website and typed in Levi's name, but no results came up. 

Fuck... Did he have a porn name? 

I then went to google to try to see if it would pull up there, but the only thing I saw was stuff about the company. 

_Damn..._

I sighed and closed my laptop, then set it off to the side to get up. 

I was still extremely uncomfortable because I was half hard, but I waddled my way to the bathroom with ease and managed to get myself into a cold shower.

Once I had finished my shower I put on some sweatpants and prayed that thoughts of my boss's naked body wouldn't creep into my mind and cause me to have a hard on yet again. 

I laid down in bed and pulled my comforter over myself while steering my mind in a different direction. Instead of thinking about him doing porn, I tried to figure out why Levi would want me to come in early, but I couldn't think of anything clean. My mind kept betraying me.

Did he want to bend me over his desk and fuck me like those guys did in the porno? Or did he want me to suck his dick while he was in a meeting? Maybe he wants to slam me up against the wall and tease me? I don't know...

_God, I fucking wish I knew._

By now I'm positive I'm gay. Thinking about Levi doing that to me made my body shiver in delight. I knew it'd hurt, but I wanted him. 

I sighed softly to myself and turned on my side, knowing I needed to go to bed. I set an alarm on my phone for 2 hours earlier so I wasn't late then went to sleep, clearing my mind of my dirty thoughts. 

—————

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I groaned and sat up some, clumsily slapping around to answer the blaring phone. 

Once I grabbed it I cracked my eye open and pressed accept. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily. 

"Where the fuck are you?!" Levi yelled. "You're 15 minutes late!" He snapped. 

"Huh?! What?!" I quickly got out of bed and put him on speaker so I could run to my closet and get dressed. 

"Hurry the fuck up! I'm not waiting on you all day! Be here in 15 minutes or you're fired!" He hung up, obviously pissed. 

I pulled on a comfy sweater with my nicest pair of jeans and ran out the door with my phone and keys. _Fuck brushing my teeth. Mints will save me._

I sprinted towards the office building, knowing that there was no time to stop or I'd be jobless.

With exactly 3 minutes to spare, I made it into the building and into Levi's pristine office.

I clutched at my chest and gasped for air, leaning over from how exhausted I was. 

I had sprinted almost the entire way and I was absolutely _dead_. I felt like my heart was going to burst at any second and my lungs couldn't get enough oxygen.

While I thought that I was having a slow and painful death, Levi was clearly amused at my lack of air instead of pissed at my tardiness. His stupid little smirk was on his face and his arms were folded smugly, as if he _knew_ this would happen. 

After a moment, he spoke up. "Finally. You only kept me waiting for 36 minutes." He stood up from his desk, not even acknowledging my pain. 

I gasped for air as I stood up straight again to respond. "S-sorry.." 

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I began to get ahold of my breathing, but still replied breathily and with short responses. "No time.. to think..." I did one final huff then forced myself to stabilize my breathing. 

"Jesus Christ. Hit a gym or something. You sound like you're hyperventilating." He then changed the subject. "Grab your shit, we're going somewhere." Levi grabbed his wallet and keys then walked past me. 

I quietly followed after him, double checking that I didn't drop my phone during my unplanned vigorous exercise session. 

Levi led me out of the office and to his fancy car. I'm not exactly sure what it was, but I knew for sure it was extremely expensive and a car that I could only dream of. 

Levi looked over at me, eyes suddenly getting intense. "Don't you dare track any dirt into my car or make a mess in here. I will take you to a gas station myself and have you lick the fucking toilets clean if you're not bothered to care for my shit." He got in the car. 

_That's fucking terrifying..._

I looked down at my shoes to make sure they weren't muddy then hesitantly got in, being sure to keep my fingerprints off of anything. 

Levi started the car up just by pressing a button then drove away from the our office building. 

"H-hey, Levi? Where are we going?" I nervously asked.

"To the mall." He replied normally.

"Huh? Why? The mall is already open?" 

"The stores I care about, yes." He replied. 

"But why are we going to the mall? Are you meeting with a company? Wouldn't you go to their HQ for that?"

"No. We're getting you some fucking clothes that fit." 

"H-huh?!" My eyes widened. "But I have no money! N-not that you don't pay me enough, b-but it all goes to my bills and towards my savings for a car."

"I'm paying. Shut up." He kept his eyes on the road, acting as if your boss taking you shopping for clothes was a normal thing.

"B-but why? I have clothes!"

"Your clothes are /cheap/. They're fucking tacky and bad quality. You're not going to show up in my fucking building looking like a trash bag. Now shut the fuck up and stop arguing." 

I slumped back in defeat, still in shock that this was happening.

 _He called me in early so he could do something nice for me..._

But why?! 

I'm just his employee! Is he just doing this to make me like him? 

I know he has a tendency to hook up with his assistants...

 _God, this is becoming a shitty romantic novel._ Asshole boss starts caring for assistant. He starts buying super nice things for them, then takes them on fancy dates, blah blah, then they get together and he dumps them for someone else and the process repeats.

Levi's not trying to seduce me though, is he?

He said I wasn't cute if I remember correctly...

I sighed. I'm thinking about this way too much. He probably just doesn't want to see me in ugly outfits everyday... I hope.

"Why did you sigh?" Levi asked while we were stopped at a red light. 

"N-nothing." I quickly replied before he figured out that I was thinking of him. 

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He looked back to the road and started driving since the light went green. "So did you look up my porn?" He asked casually.

"W-what?! No!" My voice went higher and I quickly covered my mouth since I got so loud. 

"So defensive. So did you find it?" Levi smirked.

"No! I didn't look it up!" I quickly retorted.

"Uh huh." He said sarcastically, obviously not believing me. "Do you want to see it?" 

I stayed quiet, knowing my voice would betray me otherwise. 

Levi glanced at me. "It's fine to watch porn, you know." 

"Not your bosses!" 

"I don't care." He shrugged. "But did you find any?" 

"... No." 

"Mm. Translate my name to French and try again." 

My eyes widened. "Do you seriously want me to watch your porn?!" 

"I wouldn't care either way. It's on the internet for people to see. And if I'm open about it then nobody can call my previous career a 'scandal'." 

I bit my lip. He had a point there, but either way it was weird. "I guess..." 

He pulled into the mall parking lot, which was mostly empty since it was 6am. 

We both got out of the car silently and went into the large mall. Levi automatically took charge, knowing exactly where he wanted to take me. 

I simply followed and looked around. I hadn't been in a mall in months, maybe even years, and it was odd to be in one that was practically empty. 

Levi led me inside a designer store and went over to the men's sections, scanning what they had. 

I assumed he was trying to find something that would suit me, and eventually I figured out that I was right. 

Levi had gone over to the sweaters and grabbed a couple, beginning to feel each ones quality. "Come here." 

I listened and stood next to him, awkwardly looking down at him as he held each one up to my body. 

"Green suits you. What's your size?" He looked through a couple of the same sweaters. 

"U-uh... I don't know." 

He sighed irritatedly and grabbed a medium and a large. "Go try those." 

I nodded and left to find the dressing rooms. 

"And make sure it makes your body look good." He called after me.

_Oh god... This is going to be a long trip..._


End file.
